Field
This disclosure relates to a rechargeable lithium battery and a method of fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Polymer-type rechargeable lithium batteries may be fabricated to have various shapes such as a thin film allowing incorporation into small devices such as a smart phone, a tablet PC, a net book, and the like.
Such a rechargeable lithium battery includes an electrolyte, a positive electrode, and a negative electrode.
However, polymer-type rechargeable lithium batteries may have safety problems due to internal gas generation despite the aforementioned advantages.